


[podfic] Unfinished Sketch

by reena_jenkins, ShannonPhillips



Series: A Little Less Attitude and a Little More Altitude [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Crushes, F/F, It's almost my 8th podficiversary!, One-Sided Relationship, Pining, Podfic, Star Wars Rebels Kinkmeme Prompt, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannonPhillips/pseuds/ShannonPhillips
Summary: Originally written for the Star Wars Rebels kinkmeme, to satisfy a request for "one-sided secret crush" Sabine->Ahsoka fic.





	[podfic] Unfinished Sketch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unfinished Sketch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820775) by [ShannonPhillips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannonPhillips/pseuds/ShannonPhillips). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Pining, Crushes, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Crush, Star Wars Rebels Kinkmeme Prompt

 **Length:**  00:05:09

 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_Unfinished%20Sketch_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
